


squeeze

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: He hesitated, the pad of his thumb sweeping along his trachea.





	squeeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpylatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpylatte/gifts).



“Just. like. so.”

Ignis stiffened as his own hands were settled at either side of Ardyn’s throat, pressure applied to them before he could barely process what it was the chancellor was asking of him.

“Ardyn,” he hissed, moving to pull his hands back. He wasn’t permitted the freedom of movement, Ardyn’s hands pressing a fraction harder onto Ignis’s, onto, by design, his own carotid arteries. “Ardyn.”

“I _like_ it, dear Ignis,” Ardyn said patiently.

Ignis squirmed under the scrutiny of his gaze, the arousal writ heavy across his face. He still couldn’t move his hands. “It’s _dangerous,”_ he said, and Ardyn laughed. He could feel the vibrations of sound beneath his fingertips, the feel of Ardyn trapped beneath his knees at his hips and his hands at his neck.

It was dangerous… it was compelling.

What he did, what went on between himself and the chancellor… it served to make Ignis much more conscious of things about himself that he had never known prior. He had learned perhaps _too_ much, on that vein.

And speaking of…

“That’s the _point,”_ Ardyn said. “Never fear. Pain is an old friend.”

Ignis frowned.

“If _that_ doesn’t placate your gentle, vanilla soul, then let me preface by saying I trust you completely, and know you would never hurt me.” A Cheshire cat grin. “Not more than I’d ask for, leastwise.”

More encouraged pressure, prominent enough to be uncomfortable on his hands, let alone Ardyn’s throat. He hesitated, the pad of his thumb sweeping along his trachea.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I like it.” He lifted his head to kiss him, once, briefly. The tingle of lips to leave Ignis aching for more. “I like you.” Another. “I _want_ you.” Another. Ignis nearly chased him down with a whine when his lips vanished away. _“Squeeze,”_ Ardyn ordered, hands firm against Ignis’s.

Ignis pushed him down and _did,_ palms constricting around his neck if only to keep him still while he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even going to post this but fuck it
> 
> tbh I feel like Ardyn'd be more of an air choke kind of guy because what's he got to lose but he's only just introducing it to Ignis so... now if Ardyn's doing the one who's choking his partners, blood choke because he likes looking at the blood freckles afterwards... puts face in hands anyway


End file.
